disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia (Trivia)
A character trivia of Sofia. Trivia *Despite being a princess and being directly affiliated with Disney Princesses in her show, Sofia is not part of the official line-up both because she is too young, and because she did not start with a theatrical movie unlike other princesses. *Similar to Cinderella, she has a rags-to-riches story and a stepsister who was once antagonistic, Biy became softer in the climax. **Unlike Cinderella, Sofia’s stepsister has been a princess her entire life. **Also unlike Cinderella, Sofia moved into her stepfamily’s home instead of the other way around. *Sofia is the first princess to have a stepfather rather than the typical stepmother; plus her stepparent is not wicked and neither are her stepsiblings, though Amber is breifly jealous and struggles with materialism. **Amber and Sofia frequently quarrel over this difference and values, though they resolve these arguments, very often with Sofia winning. *Sofia is the first princess to have to deal with more than one main antagonist, though Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine all got new foes in sequels and shows. *Sofia is the third princess with side-parted hair. **The first was Ariel in The Little Mermaid. **The second was Rapunzel in Tangled. *She is the fourth heroine to be transformed magically. **The first was Cinderella in Cinderella. **The second was Ariel in The Little Mermaid. **The third was Tiana in The Princess and the Frog. *Sofia so far has recently been transformed into the following, making her the only heroine to have taken at least nine distinct forms beside her human form throughout her depiction. **Lizard **Mermaid **Cat **Rabbit **Raven **Bulldog **Crystal bird **Unicorn **Dragon **Fairy *Each Disney Princess she has met has taught her something important. **Cinderella taught her about forgiveness. **Jasmine demonstrated to her not to be afraid to take charge and try something new. **Belle showed her that actions speak louder than words especially when it comes to making things right. **Ariel helped her learn empathy and to see through others’ eyes and create teamwork based on that. **Aurora reminded her that people can ask others for help. **Snow White taught her to trust her instincts. **Mulan taught her to find her courage. **Rapunzel actually helped Amber understand why Sofia was mad and how to fix the curse on her. **Tiana explained that true gifts come from the heart. **Merida advised Sofia to always believe in herself and that she can accomplish anything if she does. *Sofia’s transformation into a Mermaid is almost similar to Madison's from the 1984 film Splash. **When her feet make contact with the water, they turn into a mermaid tail. **This is also a reference to the mermaid Marina, whom Ariel Winter voices in Jake and the Neverland Pirates. **As shown in the later film Elena and the secret of Avalor, Sofia just needs to wish to become a mermaid, without having to wet her feet before. *Sofia is frequently compared to birds for some reason, possibly because of her often being between home and travel. **The reason may be due to her being the teacher’s pet of Fauna, which is thanks to her having the gift of song, like Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. *In Sofia’s stained-glass portrait, she interestingly is not wearing her amulet, it being substituted by a cloak pin. **She is also not wearing the amulet in Flora’s picture of her. *Sofia, like her peer Princess Vivian, can play multiple instruments, being the mandolin and later the recorder, as revealed in games. *Sofia has six tiaras in the pilot, then seven after Just One of the Princes, when Amber gives her the Derby Tiara. *Sofia shows throughout the second season starting with The Enchanted Feast that she gained magical knowledge and detective skills. *Sofia may not have been a strong swimmer before she gained the ability to transform into a mermaid because in The Floating Palace, Miranda stated that Sofia is not to go swimming by herself. **Later in Cool Hand Fluke, during the Mantacorn chase, Sofia stated she cannot swim very fast. *Sofia is very good at solving riddles. *Sofia is the first non-magical creature to become the Protector of the Ever Realm. Category:Character trivias Category:Trivias